familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Barnes County, North Dakota
Barnes County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Dakota. As of 2000, the population is 11,775. Its county seat is Valley City6. The Dakota Territory's legislature authorized a Burbank County (named for governor John. A. Burbank) in 1872. But in 1874 they renamed it Barnes County in honor of Judge Alanson H. Barnes (1818-1890) who was an associate justice of the Territorial Court. It was finally organized in a meeting at Valley City on January 6, 1879. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,919 km² (1,513 sq mi). 3,863 km² (1,492 sq mi) of it is land and 56 km² (22 sq mi) of it (1.43%) is water. Townships Major highways Adjacent counties *Griggs County (north) *Steele County (northeast) *Cass County (east) *Ransom County (southeast) *LaMoure County (southwest) *Stutsman County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 11,775 people, 4,884 households, and 3,115 families residing in the county. The population density was 3/km² (8/sq mi). There were 5,599 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (4/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.91% White, 0.45% Black or African American, 0.76% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.12% from other races, and 0.57% from two or more races. 0.54% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,884 households out of which 27.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.90% were married couples living together, 6.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.20% were non-families. 31.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county the population was spread out with 22.30% under the age of 18, 11.30% from 18 to 24, 23.00% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 19.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 96.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,166, and the median income for a family was $42,149. Males had a median income of $28,504 versus $18,447 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,566. About 6.40% of families and 10.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.90% of those under age 18 and 10.90% of those age 65 or over. Population by decade Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.8) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.55,0.0,0.0) ImageSize = width:455 height:303 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:20000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:2000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:500 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1900 text:1900 bar:1910 text:1910 bar:1920 text:1920 bar:1930 text:1930 bar:1940 text:1940 bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1970 text:1970 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:2000 text:2000 PlotData= color:barra width:25 align:left bar:1900 from: 0 till:13159 bar:1910 from: 0 till:18066 bar:1920 from: 0 till:18678 bar:1930 from: 0 till:18804 bar:1940 from: 0 till:17814 bar:1950 from: 0 till:16884 bar:1960 from: 0 till:16719 bar:1970 from: 0 till:14669 bar:1980 from: 0 till:13960 bar:1990 from: 0 till:12545 bar:2000 from: 0 till:11775 PlotData= bar:1900 at:13159 fontsize:S text:13159 shift:(-8,5) bar:1910 at:18066 fontsize:S text:18066 shift:(-8,5) bar:1920 at:18678 fontsize:S text:18678 shift:(-8,5) bar:1930 at:18804 fontsize:S text:18804 shift:(-8,5) bar:1940 at:17814 fontsize:S text:17814 shift:(-8,5) bar:1950 at:16884 fontsize:S text:16884 shift:(-8,5) bar:1960 at:16719 fontsize:S text:16719 shift:(-8,5) bar:1970 at:14669 fontsize:S text:14669 shift:(-8,5) bar:1980 at:13960 fontsize:S text:13960 shift:(-8,5) bar:1990 at:12545 fontsize:S text:12545 shift:(-8,5) bar:2000 at:11775 fontsize:S text:11775 shift:(-8,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Data from U.S. Census Bureau Places Cities *Dazey *Fingal *Kathryn *Leal *Litchville *Nome *Oriska *Pillsbury *Rogers *Sanborn *Sibley *Tower City *Valley City *Wimbledon Note: all incorporated communities in North Dakota are called "cities" regardless of their size. Category:Barnes County, North Dakota Category:Counties of North Dakota Category:Established in 1875